THE SLASHING OPERA
|print usa = December 1, 2009 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-2387-6 |chapters = 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE 253. Don't Call Me Niño 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH 256. Infinite Slick 257. The Slashing OperaThis chapter originally appears as "The BirdHunter" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 258. SeeleschneiderThis chapter originally appears as " in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 259. Flicker Flames 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 BLEACH on the BEACH!! |viz = 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE 253. Don't Call Me Niño 254. Leave the Chocolate Here 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH 256. Infinite Slick 257. The Slashing Opera 258. Seeleschneider 259. Flicker Flames 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 }} THE SLASHING OPERA is the twenty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends knew invading Hueco Mundo wouldn't be easy, but even the lesser Arrancar are pushing them to their limits! Can Ichigo, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado find the inner strength to overcome the first line of attack, or will Orihime Inoue be stuck in Hueco Mundo forever?! Tagline "Hair and fingernails Are beautiful ornaments. So why do they seem so baleful When removed? The answer is simple. They are Previews of what is to come, of death." Bleach All Stars Chapters 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE Nel intervenes in the fight between Ichigo and Dordoni. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Ichigo Kurosaki # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai 253. Don't Call Me Niño Ichigo ends his battle with Dordoni. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí Dordoni is killed by the Exequias. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Aaroniero Arruruerie (flashback) # Szayelaporro Granz (flashback) # Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rudbornn Chelute # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 152: Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH Aizen is informed of Ichigo's progress. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Szayelaporro Granz # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan 256. Infinite Slick Pesche joins Ishida's fight with Cirucci. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Dondochakka Birstanne # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan * Episode 156: Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? 257. The Slashing Opera Ishida continues his fight with Cirucci. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Cirucci Sanderwicci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 156: Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? 258. Seeleschneider Uryū ends his battle with Cirucci. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Ryūken Ishida (cover) # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 157: Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls 259. Flicker Flames The Exequias finish off Cirucci while Sado shows off his true power to Gantenbainne. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Pesche Guatiche # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 157: Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 Sado explains to Gantenbainne that his powers are more like a Hollow and begins to overpower his opponent. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 158: Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil BLEACH on the BEACH!! Ichigo and Orihime accompany the Gotei 13 to the beach. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Ikkaku Madarame # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Orihime Inoue # Byakuya Kuchiki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 228: Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!! Author's Notes References Navigation 29